fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Hajime Sohma/Relationships
Family Tohru and Kyo Sohma Hajime loves his parents and is noted by his friends to be a very good son who cares deeply about his parents. He is glad that his parents have told him about the Sohma Curse and visibly respects them even more for it, which is why he began attending the same high school they did; because he wanted to know which environment they spent their time in to get where they are now. It is notable that Hajime wears Kyo's Juzu Beads, presumably because he wants to pay his respects and honor his father's past as the Cat. When his father was, even after several years, teased about the "Jason" thing, Hajime was seen be comically devastated, mentioning "My poor dad... Being tormented over that even by the next generation..." According to Mutsuki, Hajime loves his mother very much, and would constantly talk about her when they were younger. Whenever they would have sleepovers, Hajime would begin to miss his mother and cry for her. Hajime also finds his mother's over-apologizing personality endearing, but also embarrassing; calling Sawa out that she reminds him of his mother in that aspect. While Hajime is very close to his parents, he is a bit embarrassed about his "childish" childhood memories. Kazuma Sohma Hajime mentions that Kazuma is his one and only grandfather and loves him deeply. Kyo's Father Hajime has mentioned that hates his biological grandfather and doesn't see him as his family. Even when people told him he shouldn't hate him, Hajime does hate and doesn't want to change his mind. This implies that Hajime is aware of what his grandfather has done to his father Kyo. Sohmas Mutsuki Sohma Despite his father and Yuki Sohma's initial antagonized relationship, Hajime is childhood- and best friends with Yuki's son Mutsuki Sohma. Although Hajime is constantly annoyed at him and is very foul-mouthed towards him (such as telling him to "die in a fire"), and despite Mutsuki's constant teasing towards Hajime (recording Hajime's embarrassing moments and revealing embarrassing things Hajime used to do), they are close as brothers and knows things about one another than no one else does. They currently live with each other and with their relative Kinu. They are both seen to spend a lot of time at home, as well as in and outside of school. Sora Sohma Hajime gets along with Sora, and views her as a little-sister of a sort. It is mentioned that due to Sora being horrible at studying, Hajime constantly helps her so she passes her tests. While Sora is very affectionate with Hajime and he doesn't mind, he can be very blunt with her. Riku Sohma Riku and Hajime always sees eye to eye. They get along very well, but are not afriad to be honest with one another and call out each other on their shortcomings and mistakes. Kinu Sohma Hajime views Kinu as an older sister, calling her "Kinu-nee". Hajime and Mutsuki live with her and since she is the oldest in the household, they often go to her for advice and tells her when they are going somewhere, or are going to do something. Hajime doesn't see her as a very responsible adult though, since he mostly takes care of the housework, but he still understands her responsibilities and stress of being a college student and lets her take everything at her own pace. Mina Sohma Hajime acts like an older-brother figure towards Mina, and affectionately calls her "Mii". He scolds Mina for running around when she had just recovered from a fever, but he has noting against taking care of her or comforting her hand when she is sick. Although Hajime cares about her, she also fears for Mina's future due to her self-assuring personality as she is not afraid to use her status and wealth do to as she wants. Shiki Sohma Hajime views Shiki as a younger brother as well. He wants to help Shiki come out of his shell and help him out. He is always looking out for him, and stands up for him when he senses that he needs him to. Friends Sawa Mitoma Hajime was initially annoyed towards Sawa for stepping on his face during their first meeting and for dropping her ID card. He also said some insensitive remarks to her, though he often regretted that. But as Sawa joins the student council with Hajime and Mutsuki, the two boy, with their support, helps Sawa come out of her shell. She feels like they are the first people who didn't leave or reject her, so she decided to try her best to change with the support she found in them, and the Sohma family. Hajime is accepting of Sawa and emphasizes with her. Hajime told Sawa about his own relationship with his biological grandfather and how much he hates him, and when Sawa told him that she despises her mother and would not want her around, Hajime thanked her for telling him. It is mentioned by Mutsuki that Hajime likes to treat his underclassmen as younger siblings, so it is possible that Hajime views Sawa as a younger sister of a sort and wants to help her out. Michi Manabe Although Michi and Hajime sometimes get into arguments due to their different personalities and different standpoints, they get along very well. They are the same age and are seen spending very much time together, both in and outside of school. Michi and Mutsuki also like to tease Hajime together, much to his dismay. Category:Relationships